


I don't always forget

by Kasan_Soulblade



Series: Of Shattered Glass/These Warped Perspectives [8]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: A "what came after: crimson arch" piece, Anna's birthday, Anna's forgiving though, Anna/Kratos fluff, F/M, Krato's tomato phobia, Kratos actually remembered, One Shot, Spoilers, guess what Anna loves to eat best, hyper tactile sensitivity, inhuman perspective, its the first time in almost five years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasan_Soulblade/pseuds/Kasan_Soulblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "What Came After: Crimson Arch" piece. AKA a part of the "Double Edged Sword" story that wouldn't fit in the original fanfic. Thus it exists alone but is related.</p><p>He didn't always forget Anna's birthday... he just simply dragged out the suspense.  This he swore one morning before the end, but her rolled eyes and wry grin in reply told him he wasn't fooling anyone much less her.</p><p>For a being with a perfect memory forgetfulness should be impossible, but distraction wasn't, thus he was excused.  But only if breakfast came out alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't always forget

**Author's Note:**

> Another dialogue piece set during Double edged sword turned into a ficlet.
> 
> Here there be spoilers.
> 
> Set sometime after Lloyd's birth.

I don't always forget…

 

 

Kratos smiled, bent down and kissed his wife's closed eyes.

"Morning, my love."

"M…. Mornin'…"

Still half asleep she reached up and caressed his face. It was after much fumbling that she found his lips and pressed her own against his. His eyes glittered wickedly as he took in her sleep tousled hair and dazed expression.

As if sensing his mood –quite a feat for her since she was at best incoherent upon awakening- she cracked open one eye.

"No teasin'…"

"Me?" Kratos eyes went wide and Anna laughed.

"Yes, you."

"You know-" Kratos lay against the bed, unable to feel it's comfort it was little more than a span of fabric shrouded stuff that sank underneath him, something skin to thick water. Still the descriptors were made all the more surreal and shattered when one considered that the lot was elevated above the floor by posts and frame that dug for closeness, fluffiness’ efforts be hanged. "-once you called me a grouchy bear. But I think that title fits _you_ upon awakening."

"Very funny."

To get back at him she wound the blankets around herself and snatched the pillows, Kratos chuckled yet again and watched her for a while, just as she was going to drift back to sleep he cleared his throat.

"I presume that the words "wake up _Derris mer-Salune_ , happy day of birth, and I made your favorite last night" mean nothing?"

It was rather humorous to watch as pillow, blanket, and Anna went flying all at once. In the flurry of motion he could barely make out as Anna pounced upon him.

"You remembered?" She squealed, tightening the hug –he did his best not to think of it as being tied up, but it was so restrictive that it was hard- to proportions that almost hurt. "You actually _remembered_?"

"Of course." He smirked. "It's not like I always forget…"

"Un huh…"

"Being a Seraph I am incapable of forgetting." He assumed a scholarly expression that could have made any teacher in Tethe'alla's imperial academy proud. "All the other times were mere… stalling tactics to draw out your surprise, that's all."

"Why don't I believe that?"

He assumed a crushed expression and Anna laughed, releasing him she fell back down upon the bed still laughing.

"By the way I risked life and limb making that _concoction_ for you." Kratos mock growled. "I expect a thank you at the very least for my heroic effort-"

Anna smacked him a few times with the pillow and not fond of the taste of feathers he fell silent and mutely endured the attack, after all, today of all days he was not allowed to fight back.

"Making a pot full of spaghetti-" Anna snorted, "-does _not_ count as risking life and limb."

"Oh yes it does, do you know how many times I had to… make the stuff before it came out alright? Then I had to do the dishes." He shuddered. "I think I've been scarred for life."

Anna rolled her eyes and the Seraph sighed.

"But that's not the worst of it."

"What's the worst?" Anna asked.

"I made a _pot_ full of the stuff… Lloyd's never going to forgive me."

Anna looked at him for a long moment. "You're serious… aren't you?"

"Yes." He shuddered.

She only looked at him, and then began to laugh.

"Anna, it's not funny."

She only laughed harder.


End file.
